


The Way You Tease

by poisonivory



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: But there were still lines Roy wouldn’t cross. Even if Jason was old enough, even if he was no longer gunning for anyone who truly didn’t deserve it. Bad enough that he’d dated Dick’s ex for so long. He had been Dick’s friend first, and you didn’t go after your friend’s younger siblings. You justdidn’t. Besides, Jason wasn’t interested, so the whole point was moot.Until thatsmile, and Jason could be an asshole, but he didn’t hand out his cruelty where it wasn’t earned. He wouldn’t tease just because he knew how Roy felt. If he was pushing Roy’s buttons, it was because he wanted Roy to push back.-Roy has a thing for Jason. Jason makes him do something about it.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 28
Kudos: 461





	The Way You Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I'm posting again. Sorry? For the following kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "Jason is a goddamn tease and the little shit knows it. He always rubs up against Roy 'on accident'. Even when there are clearly spots, Jason prefers sitting in Roy's lap, stating that Roy is 'just more comfortable'. He shouldn't. He really, really shouldn't. Jason is his best bro's little brother. It wouldn't be right.
> 
> Who cares about right when you're spooning and Jason rubs his ass on you? That's the final straw. He can't take it anymore, so he pins Jason to the bed and fucks him until Jason's having dry orgasms.
> 
> How you want it to qualify as rough sex is completely up to you. My only limits are shit and vore. I'd also enjoy seeing some aftercare!"
> 
> This is just shameless raunch following by shameless fluff because that is how I roll. Enjoy!
> 
> (Title is barely a quote but it sure does get "Tainted Love" stuck in my head.)

The first few times it happened, Roy thought it was an accident.

Navigating a narrow hallway silently, Roy with an arrow on the string and Jason with both guns drawn, creeping up on their target. Somehow they took the corner tighter than Roy had expected, and suddenly Jason was flush against his back, warm even though his body armor, so close Roy could hear the filtered sound of his breathing through the helmet. Could almost imagine hot breath against his neck, the beat of Jason’s pulse through his thigh before he stepped away, and suddenly it was hard to swallow.

Sitting on the couch watching whatever mindless bullshit was on at four a.m. when they were too keyed up from post-fight adrenalin to sleep, stripped down to compression shirts and underwear because anything more complicated than yanking off their body armor and flopping down in front of the TV was just too damn hard. Jason got up with a groan when he finally came to terms with the fact that food wasn’t going to magically fly into his hand, pushing himself up with one hand on the couch and one on Roy’s bare thigh. _High_ on Roy’s thigh, close to the seam of his hip, enough that the muscle twitched beneath Jason’s touch. And twitched again when it was gone.

Trying to cobble together something resembling breakfast out of whatever was edible in the tiny safehouse kitchenette, dancing around each other in the claustrophobic space and too groggy to keep from occasionally colliding. Jason backed away from the fridge as he closed it, straight into Roy’s front, and he was taller than Roy but Roy’s long legs meant that Jason’s ass fit perfectly into the curve of Roy’s pelvis, fit like that was where it belong, and Roy had one instant of incandescent, dizzying lust before Jason said “whoops” and pushed away with a little smile.

The smile was his mistake. The smile was how Roy knew.

Jason was doing this on _purpose_.

*

Roy had never expected to end up so tight with Jason. It had been Dick and him, always, since they were thirteen and stupid—instead of now, when they were twenty-six and stupid—and Roy’s not-entirely-ignorable little fluttery feelings for Dick had faded fairly early on into a friendship as comfortable and beloved as an old t-shirt. Jason had mostly been stories for the first few years, stories Dick told in a voice caught somewhere between indignation and pride at the kid who’d had the temerity to take something precious from him, and the fierceness to make it something all his own.

And then had come the mission in Switzerland, and Jason wasn’t just stories anymore, was dark curls and a smile like a dare and older than Roy had thought, because Dick had said he was twelve and Roy had somehow forgotten that Dick had said that three years ago. Jason attached himself to Roy in a way that could have been hero worship or could have been something else, and Roy had never in his life ignored the possibility of _something else…_

But this was Dick’s _little brother_ , and Roy was only barely eighteen but he _was_ eighteen, and that made Jason strictly off-limits in more ways than one.

Roy remembered that smile, though, when the news came that Jason was gone; when he held Dick as he cried and wondered why any of them had chosen this life. He’d always remember that smile.

Years passed and Jason was stories again, blood and madness and vengeance, and Roy didn’t know if he was picturing a fifteen-year-old or a monster when he heard Dick talk. He was unprepared to see Jason face-to-face, for the way the child he’d known was gone; unprepared for the size of him, the incongruous grace of his burly frame. It had always been obvious that Jason would have grown up handsome, but after Roy had given up on the idea of Jason growing up at all, he had no tools to deal with the way Jason took up all the space in every room he entered, the bass rumble of his voice and the newly dangerous quality to him that had lured Roy into so many of the wrong beds.

He still smiled like a dare.

He was still Dick’s little brother, and now he was a killer besides.

And then came Qurac, and now Jason was Roy’s savior too, and Roy stopped caring about the blood on his hands. Stopped caring what his old friends would think of the company he kept, and started caring about the man who had saved him when he hadn’t cared enough to try to save himself. He missed the moment his loyalties shifted, the moment that Jason stopped being Dick’s brother and Dick started being Jason’s. Enough to know that it had happened.

But there were still lines he wouldn’t cross. Even if Jason was old enough, even if he was no longer gunning for anyone who truly didn’t deserve it. Bad enough that he’d dated Dick’s ex for so long. He had been Dick’s friend first, and you didn’t go after your friend’s younger siblings. You just _didn’t_. Besides, Jason wasn’t interested, so the whole point was moot.

Until that _smile_ , and Jason could be an asshole, but he didn’t hand out his cruelty where it wasn’t earned. He wouldn’t tease just because he knew how Roy felt. If he was pushing Roy’s buttons, it was because he wanted Roy to push back.

Which meant Roy was _fucked_.

*

It was always nice to see Kory again, even if they were no longer dating, and even if it was because she had essentially kidnapped them, along with a handful of other Titans, to help defend New Tamaran against hostile alien invaders. At least she had the courtesy to fly them back home.

Jason had been talking to Kory while the rest of them found seats. Now he came back down the aisle and glared at Dick, his eyelids drooping in the seat next to Roy’s. “Way to take my seat, golden boy.”

“I didn’t realize they were assigned,” Dick replied, clearly too tired for a real fight but not too tired to snipe. Roy got it. He had younger siblings too, even if he’d only gotten them relatively recently.

“Whatever,” Jason said, and sat down in Roy’s lap instead.

“Uh,” said Roy.

Dick’s brow furrowed. “There are, like, six seats back there,” he said, jerking his thumb back past where Donna and Raven and Vic and Gar were watching and, with the partial exception of Raven, failing to hide their amusement.

Jason made a few getting-comfy shifts, the plush curve of his ass snugging up against Roy’s thighs and belly. Roy felt heat flooding his face and knew better than to hope he was anything less than bright red. “I’m good here.”

“Roy has a very comfortable lap!” Kory called back from the pilot’s seat. She undoubtedly thought she was helping.

“Thanks,” Roy mumbled, meeting the question in Dick’s eyes with a panicked expression of his own. He knew he should push Jason off his lap. He could make it a joke. Gar would run with it, take the heat off of him. It would be so easy.

He didn’t want to.

The ship jolted, and he put steadying arms around Jason’s waist before he thought better of it. Jason leaned back against his chest; it took some manueving, since he was taller than Roy, but he finally got his cheek resting against Roy’s hair. “Wake me for the in-flight meal,” he murmured.

“Sure,” Roy said. There was absolutely zero way Jason wasn’t feeling Roy’s half-hard dick, the way he was sitting. But he didn’t say anything, and so neither did Roy.

*

“Well,” Roy said, staring into the tiny, narrow space, “I guess you’ve found us worse safehouses before.”

“Hey, fuck you,” Jason said without rancor, pushing him in a couple steps so he could shut and lock the door. “I don’t have a lot of real estate in Madrid, okay? No one will find us here, and there’s a working toilet and shower and no visible roaches. They can’t all be penthouses.”

Roy presumed that the working toilet and shower were behind the one door he could see. That left a microwave, a safe, and a double bed. A _single_ double bed. The room wasn’t even big enough for one of them to sleep on the floor next to it. “And Bruce didn’t have anything we could use?”

“You want to ask him for a favor, you can call him.”

Roy sighed. “Fine. Are you sleeping in the safe, or am I?”

Jason was already stripping out of his gear. He lifted his head to raise an eyebrow at Roy. Roy hadn’t known that unbuckling holsters could look so unintentionally seductive. Well, maybe unintentionally.

“You that scared of me, Harper?” he asked, and Roy felt his face go blotchy with heat.

“Yeah, well, I know how loud you snore,” he said, and turned away to deal with his own gear.

With anyone else, this wouldn’t have been a problem. With anyone else, Roy would have flirted right back and then proceeded to have a grand old time in that solitary bed—especially anyone else as attractive as Jason. But no one else was his childhood best friend’s little brother.

...Okay, technically Tim and Damian were also his childhood best friend’s little brothers, but Damian was a child, and Roy was not convinced that Tim knew what a bed was for, sleeping or otherwise.

It was well into the wee hours and they’d already fueled the post-fight crash with bocadillos de calamares from a hole-in-the-wall on the corner, so there was nothing to do but get in bed. Roy stripped down to his underwear and, after a pause, pulled on an old t-shirt from his go bag. He normally didn’t sleep in anything but underwear—if that—but he felt like he needed an extra layer of cotton between him and Jason tonight. If that meant he was hiding, so be it.

He dipped into the tiny bathroom to brush his teeth and returned to find Jason sprawled on the bed on his stomach, scrolling through his phone, legs casually spread. _Jason_ , apparently, thought just underwear was fine. _Jason_ filled out a pair of black boxer briefs like every wet dream Roy had ever had put together. Roy had already known this, of course, but being trapped in this tiny room with nothing but a microwave and Jason’s ass brought it home in an entirely new way.

He cleared his throat. “Uh. Bathroom’s free.”

Jason turned to look over his shoulder at him, and there was precisely nothing subtle about the way his long lashes dipped over his slate-blue eyes. Roy would have said he was batting them if Jason wouldn’t have punched him first for the implied delicacy of such a gesture and second for the pun. His lips, always a little too red and full for Roy’s health, twitched in a smile. “Thanks.”

Instead of rolling over and sitting up, Jason pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, eyes locked on Roy the whole time. Roy’s mouth went dry.

Then Jason stood up and the spell was broken, as if everything about his clothing choices and facial expressions and posture had been totally normal all night. Fuck, maybe they _had_ been and Roy was just a perv and a horrible friend, reading what he wanted to see into completely innocent behavior.

“You feeling okay, buddy?” Jason asked, patting Roy on the shoulder as he brushed past him. “Looking a little flushed there.”

...Or maybe Jason was an _asshole_.

Jason didn’t wait for an answer and so Roy didn’t give him one, climbing into the bed before Jason could torment him further. At least this place was small enough that he could hit the light switch from bed. Maybe if he couldn’t _see_ Jason in all his tanned, muscled, be-underweared glory, this would feel more manageable.

Maybe he could duck back into the bathroom when Jason was done and jerk off real quick.

There was no safety in the dark, anyway—too much light came in from the neon outside the window and under the door. It was enough to pick out every line of Jason when he stepped out of the bathroom: the broad span of his shoulders, the curve of his spine, the heavy weight of his presence. Enough to see the sway of his hips when he moved towards the bed and the way the boxer briefs seemed to be riding even lower on his hips.

“Don’t tell me you’re asleep already,” he said, sounding amused.

“Not with you yapping, no,” Roy said, turning to face the wall. Jason and his little black shorts could do what they wanted, as long as he didn’t have to see it.

He startled when he felt the bed dip on the wrong side, Jason walking over the blanket between him and the wall before sliding into the narrow gap like Roy had purposefully created a snug little pocket for him. “I like this side of the bed,” he said, and didn’t even try to make it sound convincing.

“Whatever,” Roy said, backing up a foot or so to put more space between them and preparing to roll onto his other side—but Jason turned his back to Roy first, surprising him.

Huh. Well, if Jason was done with the game, that was fine with Roy. He didn’t mind facing in this direction as long as Jason wasn’t teasing him with bedroom eyes while he did.

He closed his eyes. A minute later the mattress shifted again, as if Jason was trying to get comfortable, and then Roy felt Jason back into him.

He scooted back another few inches. He’d been pretty far over on the side of the bed Jason had wound up claiming, and Jason was a big guy. Roy could give him more room.

Jason backed into him again.

Roy scooted back further, and froze when he felt the edge of the mattress behind him. This was as far as he could go without falling off the bed, and Jason was still moving closer, snuggling into the curve of Roy’s body like a sleepy kitten.

“Hey, move over, asshole,” Roy said, clinging to the illusion that this was an accident. That this was _normal_. “You’re all the way on my side.”

“I like it on your side,” Jason said, and, in a move that couldn’t possibly be anything but deliberate, rubbed his ass into the bowl of Roy’s pelvis.

Roy froze again—no, that was a terrible word for it, not when his skin was suddenly hot all over. “Jason…”

“What?” Jason asked. “Can’t a man make himself comfortable?” He was still _moving_ , rubbing himself against Roy’s crotch, and his tone was anything but innocent.

Roy bit his lip until it hurt. Jason’s ass had looked good when he was lying on his stomach. That was nothing compared to how it _felt_. Roy liked a trim, pert behind as much as the next guy, but nothing about Jason had been trim or pert since he was swinging around in pixie boots. He was full and _lush_ , from his burly shoulders to his broad thighs, and the generous swell of his ass was no different. Roy briefly imagined burying his face in it and couldn’t help the muffled noise that escaped him.

“What was that?” Jason asked, his tone faux-innocent. He was still lazily grinding back, his head angled like he was inviting Roy’s mouth to find its way to his throat. There was absolutely no way he could miss the feeling of Roy getting hard against his ass.

“I shouldn’t,” Roy managed. His hands curled into fists, nails digging into his palms in an effort not to touch.

“Shouldn’t what?” Jason asked.

When Roy didn’t answer, he turned his head to look back at him. There was just enough light to make out the thick fringe of lashes around his dark eyes, the fullness of his parted lips. “Shouldn’t what, Roy?” he asked again, in a voice that told Roy he knew perfectly well what Roy wanted to do. As if there had ever been any doubt.

“Jason…” Roy said. His voice came out rougher than he expected, and the corner of Jason’s mouth curled up.

It was the smile that did it, that fucking _knowing_ smile. Roy’s hand clamped down on Jason’s shoulder. He caught the startled expression on Jason’s face before he _shoved_ , forward and down, pinning Jason’s chest to the mattress. He shifted his hips sideways at the same time, trapping Jason facedown, and ground his hips against that sinful, irresistible ass.

“Is this what you wanted, you little shit?” he asked as Jason let out a surprised noise. “You want me to pin you down and fuck you? Is that it?”

“Who...who are you calling a little shit?” Jason asked, but he couldn’t quite fake the nonchalance Roy suspected he was aiming for. “I’m taller than you.”

Roy leaned forward and nipped the back of Jason’s neck, feeling him jerk in surprise. “Answer the question.”

Jason mumbled something into the pillow.

Roy ground his hips down again. “What was that?” he asked.

“Fuck! _Yes_ ,” Jason said. At least he sounded as affected as Roy.

“Yes what?” Roy asked, rocking his hips back and forth, the friction of the cotton against his erection just this side of too much. He didn’t care anymore about Dick, didn’t care whose brother Jason was or how they’d first met or how many people he’d killed. All he cared about was giving this little brat exactly what he’d been asking for. “Yes, you want to take my cock? Yes, you want me to fuck this gorgeous ass of yours until you’re begging me to let you come?”

Jason tossed a defiant look over his shoulder, but the hitch in his voice gave him away. “You gonna do something back there or you just gonna talk it to death, Harper?”

“Brat.” Roy moved back, tugged Jason’s hips up until he was on his knees, face and shoulders still pressed to the mattress. “You like sleeping practically naked, let’s get rid of these.”

He pulled Jason’s underwear down to his knees, leaving his ass upturned and exposed. It was even better bare, full and round and all Roy’s. He dug his fingers into it, enjoying the way the flesh dimpled beneath his hands, not particularly bothering to be gentle.

Jason let out a sound too breathless to be a laugh. “Jesus, when you get started you don’t fuck around, do you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want to be romanced?” Roy asked. “Because you certainly weren’t acting like it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jason said, as if he hadn’t already confessed to wanting to get fucked.

Just for that, Roy gave him a little slap on one cheek—not really a spank, but hard enough to sting—and relished the needy little gasp it wrung out of Jason. “If you’d asked _nicely_ , I might have given it to you gently,” he said. “But you decided to be a little brat, and so you’re going to take what I give you, and you’re going to like it.”

Distantly, he wondered at this sudden aggressive side of him. He’d always had a temper, but he wasn’t angry anymore, not after the initial flash of it. He just felt—commanding. In control. The way Jason usually was when they were in costume. Which was unusual—it wasn’t like Roy never topped, but he usually didn’t lean so dominant unless his partner asked for it.

But Jason _had_ asked for it, hadn’t he? Just not with words. He wasn’t protesting now, either, pushing back into Roy’s hands as Roy kneaded the supple flesh beneath them. Though he _was_ still whining.

“Doesn’t seem like you’re giving me much of anything,” he said, arching his spine.

Roy used his thumbs to spread Jason’s cheeks, revealing a taut little hole that he just _knew_ would be irresistibly pink in better light. “Again, if you had asked nicely, you might be getting what you want right now,” he said. “Instead, we’re doing what _I_ want.” What he wanted was to drag the flat of his tongue over that perfect little ring, so he did.

Jason let out a strangled noise. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“In a minute,” Roy told him, and proceeded to enjoy himself, alternating long broad strokes with little teasing flicks until Jason’s thighs were shaking under his hands. Then he spread Jason’s hole with his thumbs and pressed in, fucking him as deep as he could get with only his tongue.

“God!” Jason gasped, face pressed to the mattress, writhing in Roy’s hands. “Fuck, oh fuck, Roy…”

Roy groaned and pulled himself away. “Tell me you brought lube as part of your little game,” he said, rubbing the pad of his finger over Jason’s hole.

“Jacket pocket,” Jason panted. “Was gonna just start leaving it lying around if you didn’t do something.”

Roy got off the bed and yanked off his shirt and shorts before locating Jason’s jacket, thrown over the rest of his gear. Sure enough, there was a little travel pack of lube in the pocket. “And the thought of saying, ‘Hey, Roy, do you want to have sex?’ like a normal person never occurred to you?”

“What, and have you say, ‘Sorry, Jaybird, no can do, you know the bro code. Can’t fuck anyone until Dick gives me permission’?”

“Oh, come on.” Roy knelt back on the bed, noting that Jason had gotten rid of his underwear while he was up. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Sure.” Jason threw a challenging look over his shoulder. “Haven’t been on the Titans for years but you’re still his bitch, aren’t you?”

Roy gave him another little slap, harder this time. “What was that?”

“You heard me.”

Roy scowled and opened the lube. He could haul Jason into his lap and give him the spanking he deserved—he was pretty sure from the way Jason gasped and arched when Roy smacked him that he would love it—but he didn’t want to wait that long to fuck him. “You are really asking for it, aren’t you?”

“Well, I goddamn hope so, otherwise I’m getting back under the covers and going to sleep.”

Just for that, Roy shoved one lubed-up finger into him with no preamble. Jason let out a choked sound, lurching forward and then back. “Fuck!”

“There you go, you’re a third of the way there,” Roy said, working his finger in and out roughly. “Now throw a ‘me’ and a ‘please’ onto the end and we’ll pretend that was asking for what you wanted like a human being.”

“Fuck you.”

“Sorry, no, you’re going to have to ask _way_ nicer than that if that’s what you want. I only give my ass up for _polite_ requests,” Roy said.

Jason was already writhing on just one finger like he was impatient, so Roy added a second, only slightly more gently than the first. He’d used a lot of lube, knowing how rough this was likely to get, but there should be enough in the travel pack to get them through the night. If they did this again before they went home, he could dust off his naughty Spanish skills and find a place to buy more. And if Jason felt as tight and hot around Roy’s dick as he did around his fingers, they were _definitely_ doing this again.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Jason breathed as Roy pumped his fingers in and out, pressing deeper with every pass. Roy knew when he’d found what he was searching for, because Jason yelped and snapped his hips back. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, Roy…”

“ _Whose_ bitch am I?” Roy asked, working Jason’s prostate mercilessly.

“I...I can’t…” Jason got partial control of himself with a visible effort. “Fuck, Roy, I knew you wanted me but you weren’t _doing_ anything about it and I knew it was because of _him_.” He pressed his cheek to the mattress like he was trying to turn his head and look at Roy. The side of his face Roy could see was beautifully flushed. “I don’t ever want you thinking about him when you look at me. I only want you thinking of me.”

Roy had to swallow hard before he could speak. “Yeah?” he asked. “Well, aren’t you a greedy, jealous boy?”

He expected Jason to fight, but Jason just pushed his hips back and bared his teeth. “ _Yes_ ,” he said. “And I don’t fucking share.”

Roy couldn’t help his full-body shiver. _Fuck._ He needed to be inside Jason _yesterday_.

He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Jason’s whine of protest, and used most of the rest of the lube to slick himself up. Jason was still watching him, spine twisted. “Fuck, come on…”

“What?” Roy asked, sliding his dick along the cleft of Jason’s ass, noting the hitch in Jason’s breathing when he caught on his rim. “Is this what you want?”

“Roy…”

“Use your words, Jaybird.” Roy desperately wanted to push inside, to sheathe himself inside Jason’s tight heat, but he wanted to hear Jason beg him for it even more. “What do you want?”

“Motherfucking piece of shit _asshole_ …”

“Not even close.” Roy pushed Jason’s cheeks together, making a deeper channel for him to fuck into, and groaned. “I’m perfectly happy getting off like this. Are you?”

“Christ!” Jason spat. “Put your dick in my ass and _fuck_ me already, you son of a bitch!”

Roy pressed the head of his dick to Jason’s entrance. “What’s the magic word?” he singsonged.

“ _Please_ ,” Jason said like Roy had wrung it out of him with both hands. “God, Roy, fuck me, please.”

Roy didn’t make him wait after that, just pushed in. He was slow but firm, a relentless slide until he was buried to the hilt, hands probably a little too tight on Jason’s hips. Then he just knelt there for a minute, struggling to catch his breath, to make himself give Jason the time he needed to adjust.

And Jason…

Jason just _melted_ , his spine going liquid under Roy’s gaze, fingers releasing their death grip from the sheets. Roy’s breath caught, watching him.

“Is that what you needed?” he asked, his voice hoarse, letting go of Jason’s hips to run his hands up that pliant back. “You needed to be filled?”

“Roy,” Jason sighed. Roy had never known his name could sound like that on Jason’s tongue. “Come on, fuck me.”

“God.” Roy dragged himself back and thrust in hard. Jason jolted and let out a low moan. “You okay?”

“ _Fuck_ me,” Jason repeated, the sprawl of his limbs so satisfied it was practically obscene.

And so Roy did, pulling out and slamming back in, jolting Jason up the bed another fraction of an inch with every thrust, giving it to him exactly as hard as he’d been pushing for all night, all month, all _friendship_ long. He was tight and sweet around Roy’s dick, and there was just enough light in the room to catch the gleam of sweat across his perfect, sculpted back, and the little hungry noise he let out every time Roy drove home was the hottest thing Roy had ever heard.

“Fuck, Jason, you take me so well,” Roy managed over the sound of Jason’s eager little gasps and cries. “Should have done this ages ago.”

“That’s what I’ve been...oh shit… _telling_ you,” Jason said, and then there was nothing but the wet slap of skin against skin and god, Roy could do this forever.

Or not, because when he wrapped his hand around Jason’s dripping cock, Jason said “Wait—!” and Roy stroked and that was it, Jason was coming in his hand, clenching sweetly around his dick, and it was _miles_ too hot for Roy to be disappointed that it was over so soon.

“Fuck,” he breathed when Jason stopped twitching in his hand. “God, Jason, you—”

He started to pull out, knowing he always got too oversensitive to keep being fucked after he came, but Jason reached back with one hand and dug his nails into Roy’s hip, holding him in place. “No!” he said, sounding ragged. “I can...again.”

Roy’s eyebrows went up. “Yeah?” he asked, giving Jason’s dick an experimental stroke, his hand slick with come, and feeling it twitch again. He’d thought Jason was _still_ hard...but maybe he was hard _again_.

“Lazarus Pit, baby,” Jason said, hips stuttering a little as if they weren’t sure if they wanted to push forward or back. “The question is, can you keep up with me?”

Apparently an orgasm cleared Jason’s head enough for him to go back to being a little shit. Roy leaned forward and bit him over his ribs, hard enough to leave a mark, and enjoyed the yelp Jason gave in response. “I guess we’ll find out,” he said.

Even with Jason’s assurance, he was mindful of the potential for discomfort, but at the first gentle, tentative thrust, Jason actually _growled_ at him. Roy laughed, slapped his ass again, and picked up the pace, setting the headboard rocking against the wall. Hopefully this building had those thick, four-hundred-year-old European walls, otherwise Roy was going to have to get really good at saying “Lo sentimos” to any of the other inhabitants tomorrow and looking like he meant it.

But fuck, he wasn’t sorry at all. Not with Jason pushing back against every thrust, tight and wet and eager; not with the way he was rock hard in Roy’s hand again, moaning continuously as Roy fucked into him. Nothing could have stopped Roy in that moment but Jason himself: not an alien invasion, not an act of God, not Dick grapple-lining in through the window with the most betrayed expression he could muster. Roy didn’t give a shit whose brother Jason was right now; Jason was beautifully, deliciously _his_ , and that was all that mattered anymore.

He hauled Jason up onto his knees, one hand on his throat and the other pumping his dick, still jackhammering into him at the same pace. “You gonna come for me, Jaybird?” he asked. “Show me how much you love my cock? How much you love it when I fuck you this hard?”

“God, Roy…!” Jason gasped. One hand reached behind his head to grab a fistful of Roy’s hair; the other scratched at his hip, trying to pull him closer, as if they weren’t skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat. Roy felt Jason’s nails break skin as strands of hair were yanked free and hissed because the sting was _good_ , so fucking good.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he growled. “You gonna come on my dick again, baby?”

“I...please...I can’t…” Jason gasped.

Roy twisted his wrist. “Do it,” he growled, and Jason shook apart in his arms.

It was even hotter the second time, Jason’s head tipped back against Roy’s shoulder, panting hot hectic breaths against Roy’s cheek, and Roy bit his lip until it hurt, fighting not to come too. He was so fucking close, but he wanted to see just how _much_ the Lazarus Pit had affected Jason.

When Jason stopped shuddering and clenching around him, Roy released his throat and pulled out. Jason sagged against him like he didn’t have the strength to hold himself up. “Did you...you didn’t come,” he said, head lolling towards Roy’s face.

“I’m not done with you,” Roy told him, and didn’t think he was imagining the shiver that ran through Jason at that.

He manhandled Jason back down to the bed, on his back this time, thighs sprawled open. Jason looked _wrecked_ , his hair wild and his expression vaguely dazed. Even in the low light Roy could tell that he was flushed down to his chest, could see the shine of light reflecting off from where his stomach and semi-erect dick were sticky with come. Roy wanted to kiss him. He wanted to _devour_ him.

He settled for hitching Jason’s thighs around his hips, adding a bit more lube and easing himself back into Jason’s stretched passage. Jason let out a low, contented sound that went a bit startled when Roy’s hand wrapped around his dick.

“You’re gonna come for me again,” Roy informed him.

Jason laughed, looking breathless and a little daunted. “What, two wasn’t enough for you?”

“You’re the one who was bragging about his immortal Lazarus dick,” Roy said. And Jason was hardening under his touch—not as fast as he had after the first orgasm, but definitely hardening. “And I didn’t get to watch you the first two times. So you’re gonna come for me again, and then maybe I’ll let you sleep.”

“God.” Jason threw an arm over his face. Roy let him, for now. He was _going_ to get to see Jason’s face while he came before tonight was over, though. “And I thought Bruce was demanding.”

“Maybe I just have a lot of faith in you,” Roy said, and started to move his hips, fucking back into Jason at a decadent, leisurely pace. Jason gave a little cry at the first thrust and arched into it. “I know you can do it if I fuck you good enough. Can’t you, baby? For me?”

“ _God_ ,” Jason said again, moving his arm and covering his face with both hands. He was fully hard against Roy’s palm now. “I’ve created a monster.”

Roy grinned. “You reap what you sow, Jaybird.” He snapped his hips forward and watched Jason’s stomach muscles jump. “What do you need to get you there? Some slow, tender lovemaking this round?”

Jason took his hands off his face and gave Roy an unimpressed look, then hitched his legs up higher and dug his heels into Roy’s back. “ _Hard_.”

“Yeah?” Roy asked, and gave Jason another solitary thrust. Jason whimpered. “What exactly do you want me to do hard?”

Jason whined, his heel digging into Roy’s kidney. “We did this part already.”

“Yeah, and you got two orgasms out of it, so if I were you I’d be doing _exactly_ what I said right about now,” Roy said. Jason made a face at him. Roy squeezed his dick and watched his mouth fall open. “Come on, baby. What do you need?”

From the look on Jason’s face, Roy was lucky the guns were locked up in the safe. “Fuck me hard, you absolute _bastard_.” Jason said, kicking him in the ribs, and Roy let out a breathless burst of laughter and did.

And fuck, he was not strong enough to cope with how unbearably gorgeous Jason was like this, a good mile past desperate, fucked out but still so needy. Jason reached for him and Roy went, practically folding Jason in half to get to him and then they were kissing, wet and messy and too many teeth, an absolute car crash of a kiss as they panted and clung to each other.

It was the best first kiss Roy had ever had.

He pulled off to sink his teeth into the meat of Jason’s shoulder, just one more bite mark he was leaving on his boy tonight. Jason howled and dug his fingernails into Roy’s back in response, and Roy focused on the pain because it was the only thing keeping him from coming right then and there.

He lost himself for a while, lost himself in a haze of driving into Jason as hard as he could, hand speeding on Jason’s dick as he pressed his gasping mouth to any part of Jason he could reach—a bite, a kiss, it didn’t matter. Jason kept clinging hard enough to hurt, but that was okay. That was the way Roy liked to be clung to best.

“Come on, baby,” he eventually realized he was saying, over and over. “Come on, baby, come on, come for me.”

“I can’t,” Jason sobbed, even though he was _so hard_ in Roy’s hand, even though every exhale in Roy’s ear was an eager little whine. “Roy, I can’t, I need _more_.”

A second ago Roy would have said he was already giving Jason everything he had. Now he reached deep down inside himself, dug up another reserve of stamina. Jason _needed_ him.

He kissed Jason again, quick and messy, before pushing himself back upright for better leverage, shifting until he found the angle that made Jason curse and moan. “That’s it,” he panted, driving into that spot again and again, his hand still pumping Jason’s dick. “That’s it, you’re doing so well, beautiful boy. You’re so close, aren’t you?”

“Roy,” was all Jason said. He looked desperate and overstimulated and _gorgeous_ , tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and running towards his temples. “ _Roy_.”

“I’m here. I’ve got you,” Roy said. He ached with the need to come, was shaking with it, but he bit the inside of his lip until he tasted blood and held on. Not until Jason did. “I’ve got you, Jason, Jaybird, I’m right here. Go ahead. Do it for me one more time, baby. Let me see you.”

He snapped his hips forward and tightened his fist and Jason let out a strangled noise, arching off the bed as he came nearly dry. His face was pure, agonized bliss and the curve of his spine was a symphony and _god_ , the way he clenched around Roy and shook apart a third time was more than Roy could stand. Roy followed him over the edge, coming so hard his vision whited out.

When he could think again, his fingers and toes were still tingling and spots danced in his vision. Jason was a boneless puddle beneath him, his expression bleary and content.

“Fuck,” Roy breathed, wonderingly. His voice broke on the word.

“Yeah,” Jason agreed.

Roy pulled out as gently as he could, but Jason still winced. He was an absolute mess, flushed and sweaty and covered in come and visible bite marks. Roy wasn’t sure whether to feel proud or guilty.

“I’m gonna just...get a towel or something,” he said. Jason nodded vaguely, but Roy still knelt for a long moment before he forced himself off the bed. His knees and back screamed at him for it. Oh, tomorrow morning was going to be _fun_.

In the bathroom, he washed his hands quickly before dampening a washcloth with warm water and returning to the bed. Jason had thrown his arm over his face again, but he turned towards Roy when the mattress dipped with his weight.

“I’m just gonna clean you up,” Roy said. “You’re a _mess_.”

“That’s your fault,” Jason said, and something tight and anxious in Roy’s chest eased a little. Jason’s voice was thready and exhausted, but if he was backtalking, he was probably okay.

That didn’t mean _they_ were okay. But Roy couldn’t think about that now.

“Yeah, well, you started it,” he retorted, and went about the business of wiping Jason clean: his stomach, his hips, between his thighs. Jason let him, uncharacteristically docile, even when Roy reached up and gently moved his arm off of his face.

His eyes were dark and sleepy, his cheeks still very red. Roy used a clean corner of the washcloth to wipe the tear tracks from his temples.

“You wanna get under the covers?” he asked.

“Oh god, don’t make me _move_ ,” Jason groaned, but he shifted enough that Roy could straighten out the tangled bedclothes, enough to let Roy stretch out next to him and tuck them both in.

Jason lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Roy lay on his side, staring probably too intently at Jason. He searched for the defensive walls he’d crafted so long ago, the ones that helped him almost forget how heart-achingly beautiful Jason was, that helped him keep him at arm’s length. They were gone. “Jaybird…”

“The plane tickets back home are in my bag, outside pocket. If you’re gone before I wake up tomorrow, I’ll...I’ll understand,” Jason said. “Or I can go. Whatever you want.”

Roy’s brow furrowed. “I was about to ask if I could kiss you again. What the hell are _you_ talking about?”

Jason gave him a startled look. “You don’t want me to leave?”

“No, I want to kiss the hell out of you and then sleep for eighteen hours. Why would I want you to _leave?_ ” Roy asked.

“I…” Jason’s mouth moved for a minute. “I didn’t make it too weird?”

“Uh, if anyone made it weird, I did,” Roy said, frowning as he studied Jason’s profile.

Jason seemed...guilty and embarrassed, almost, which wasn’t the first time Roy had seen that reaction to Jason getting something he’d been trying desperately to achieve. He wasn’t sure where Jason had been taught that his own desires were something to be ashamed of—though he had a few guesses—but he wasn’t about to start psychoanalyzing Jason when he was still trying to figure himself out. He still didn’t know where that level of aggression had come from, that need to push Jason to his limits. Jason had responded so beautifully, though, and that had just made Roy want to push _harder_ , and somehow it had ended...well, here.

But that was who they were, wasn’t it? They’d always been daring each other to walk to the edge of the cliff, and taking that last flying leap hand-in-hand. If they’d somehow miraculously survived the fall yet again, why question it?

“You said it yourself,” he went on, reaching out to touch Jason’s cheek, to turn him to face Roy. “I always wanted you. You just got me to do something about it.”

Jason shifted onto his side, his eyes searching for something in Roy’s face. Whatever it was, he seemed to have found it, because some of the tension eased, and a faint smile graced his lips. “And after all that, here you are asking to kiss me like we’re at junior prom.”

“Yeah,” Roy said, his own mouth curving slightly. “Here I am.”

It was Jason who leaned in first, but Roy met him halfway. This kiss was nothing like the desperate, violent attempts from earlier. It was soft, and lingering, and fuck, Roy was so screwed.

Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

He smoothed a hand down Jason’s arm when they parted. “Hey. You feeling okay?” he asked. “I can already tell that I’m gonna be sore as hell tomorrow, and I wasn’t the one earning the 2020 Champion Bottom Award, Lazarus Pit edition.”

Jason laughed, sleepy and fucked out but so bright it made Roy’s heart clench. “Fuck you.”

“We’ve been through this,” Roy said, grinning. “You have to ask so much nicer than that if you want this ass.”

Jason shifted closer, his own smile turning sly. “I feel like I got hit by a truck, and it feels fucking amazing,” he said. “I’m gonna be limping for a _week_. And when I’m done with that, I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t even remember your own name, and we’ll see who wins that award.” He leaned in and kissed Roy again. “How’s that for asking nicely?”

“Oh, I suppose it’ll do,” Roy said, trying not to think about it too hard because _he_ might be able to go again, but Jason definitely couldn’t after all that. “C’mere.” He tugged Jason closer, shifting them both around until he had his arms draped loosely around Jason and Jason’s head pillowed on his shoulder. He kissed Jason’s temple and Jason rolled his eyes.

“I did not sign up for cuddling,” Jason said, but he didn’t move away.

“You signed up for cuddling when you saved me from being executed, let alone when you started rubbing your ass all over me, and you know it,” Roy retorted. “Hey. Can I tell you something?”

Jason tilted his head up to give him a skeptical look. “Depends.”

“The next time you want something from me, just ask me,” Roy said. Jason tried to look away and Roy reached up and caught his chin gently, holding it in place. “I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you anything you need.”

Jason didn’t say anything for a long time, but his brow softened. “You’re gross,” he managed finally.

Roy grinned. “Yeah, and now you have to deal with it,” he said, hugging Jason closer. “That’s your punishment for being a brat.”

“Ugh,” Jason said, turning his face into Roy’s shoulder like he didn’t want to look at him anymore—but Roy didn’t miss the soft kiss against his collarbone before Jason relaxed against him. “ _Fine_. Now leave me alone. I’m tired and _someone_ wouldn’t let me go to sleep until I came three times tonight.”

“Poor baby.” Roy kissed the top of his head. “Night, Jaybird.”

He closed his eyes and let the weight of Jason in his arms sink into him, pulled the smell of Jason into his lungs. He’d broken all his rules tonight, crossed lines he’d sworn he wouldn’t cross—but there was no guilt, not the way there usually was when he stumbled and fell. Jason had been there to catch him. Jason was always there to catch him.

“Night,” Jason mumbled against his chest, and Roy smiled into those dark curls.

Maybe he’d see if he could get Jason to come _four_ times tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr!](https://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
